


How to Terrify Your Stepson: by P. Sephone

by Kitkatkimble



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Dinner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatkimble/pseuds/Kitkatkimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico pulled his hood over his head and buried his hands in the pockets of the hoodie. “You,” he said, trying to look threatening, “are ridiculous.”</p><p>“And that,” said Will, bending down to peck him on the crown of his head, “is why you invited me to a family dinner.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Terrify Your Stepson: by P. Sephone

“I like the décor, it’s very nice; very tasteful, black is. Good for any occasion. Glad to see your father’s kept to the old traditions.”

“Shut up, Will.”

“No, no, really. And the midnight lighting? Really adds something to the place.”

Nico pulled his hood over his head and buried his hands in the pockets of the hoodie. “You,” he said, trying to look threatening, “are ridiculous.”

“And that,” said Will, bending down to peck him on the crown of his head, “is why you invited me to a family dinner.”

As should be fairly obvious by now, the two were walking through the Underworld to Hades’ palace, because family bonding was important. Hades, being the good father he was (by Olympian standards, obviously, and let’s face it, that’s a pretty low bar.), was having a ‘family dinner’ to celebrate… something. Nico hadn’t really got that far yet.

He had also specifically mentioned Will.

Nico wasn’t sure whether Hades intended to scope Will out, threaten him with the Fields of Punishment, or smite him on the spot. For Will’s sake, he hoped it was the former. He’d done secretarial duties for the Fields of Punishment (which was punishment in itself for someone with barely a fifth grade knowledge of maths) and it was, mind the pun, torture.

“Just try not to get yourself ghostified, please,” Nico said, pushing open the entrance doors to the great palace.

“I’ll try,” promised Will, then lapsed into silence. Nico had the sneaking suspicion that he was going to say something impertinent, but the Halls of Hades were a little bit much for a first-time visit. He’d been there; he knew the feeling.

“Nico.”

He looked up from his shoes to see Hades, Lord of the Dead, descending the steps towards them. He quickly straightened his posture. “Father.”

“Will Solace.”

Will mimicked Nico (a wise move) and stood to attention. “Lord Hades.”

Hades’ mouth may have twitched, but it was more likely a figment of Nico’s imagination. “Persephone is waiting in the dining hall. She specifically requested that Solace sit next to her.”

Nico glanced at Will, and was surprised to see him not visibly ruffled. If anything, he looked pleased, which was kind of weird given that Nico had mentioned (bitched about) Persephone more than once. Nico did not appreciate being turned into all manner of flowers.

The dining table was large, round, and a fine wood grain that Demeter must have sourced, because Nico couldn’t imagine a tree with a diameter that wide.

Persephone was inspecting a pomegranate melodramatically when they walked into the room, and Hades sighed. “Really, Persephone?”

“Just a little reminder,” she said sweetly, eyeing Will. Nico resisted the urge to glare at her and took his place.

Bowls were passed around, and it was… a lot more normal than Nico had been expecting. Persephone watched them hawkishly, exchanging silky barbs with Will, who to his credit was utterly unfazed. Hades didn’t eat, just pushed his food around his plate in a way that Nico awkwardly recognised as similar to his own.

“You said you were a healer?” Persephone asked, dismantling a piece of broccoli.

“Yes, ma’am. Head medic at Camp Half-Blood.” Will laughed, and it brightened up the gloomy hall visibly. “But there’s only sev – five of us, and I’m the oldest, so it’s not saying much.”

He sobered up a bit after that. Nico could understand why.

“That was the one thing I tolerated about Apollo,” Persephone mused. “I couldn’t stand the man, but his healing skill always came in handy. I can’t say I’m disappointed about the outcome of all these events if it lead to his penitence.”

Nico couldn’t take his eyes off Will. He knew, infinitely and intimately, how scared Apollo’s little ‘fall from grace’ made Will. But somehow, he kept smiling, and the only thing that let on his true reaction was a minute tightening of his fingers around his fork.

“You’re right, I love it when Titans come back from the dead and kill many of my friends and cabin members,” he said cheerfully. “It’s the most fun I’ve had in my entire life. Watching Nico nearly destroy himself trying to stop it? And burying my siblings? Huge fun. Loved it.”

That was it. They were dead. There was nothing Nico could say or do that would make them any less dead from the inevitable release of wrath from Persephone or, gods forbid, Hades. He dropped his face onto the dining table with a loud _thunk._

Then, the world ended.

That was the only explanation.

Because apparently Queen Persephone, Goddess of Petty Transfiguration and Backhanded Compliments, was _laughing._

“That’s it, we’re dead.” Nico felt a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, trying to burrow further into the table. “Nope, not coming out. I’ve seen Asphodel, I don’t need to see it any more.”

“Will, you continue to surprise me.” Persephone sounded genuinely pleased. “Here, have another tart.”

Nico peeked up through his fringe and saw Will (slightly nervously, it had to be said) take one of the tiny pomegranate tarts. Nico had had them before, once. They were one of Persephone’s few culinary talents, and his father had offered him one when he was passing through looking for Percy. They were really very good. Persephone grew the pomegranates in her garden specially.

Wait.

“Will!” Nico stood up abruptly, jostling the table and causing Hades to mutter something under his breath. “Stop!”

Will blinked up at him, swallowed, and said, “Uh… okay?”

Nico whirled on Persephone. “You knew, didn’t you?!”

She looked up at him innocently. “Knew what?”

“Underworld food! He’s been eating food from the Underworld, and now he can’t leave!” Nico could feel hysteria rising in him, and he stubbornly held it back. “That’s why you asked for us both, isn’t it? Why would you _do_ something like that?!”

Will had gone awfully pale, but he seemed to rally, and reached over hastily to grab Nico’s hand. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m sure it’s reversible or something, right?”

“No, it’s not! Do you even _know_ the myth of Hades and Persephone?”

Persephone gave a little cough, and Nico rounded on her. But before he could get in a word, she said, “Nico, I wonder if _you_ even know the myth of Hades and I?”

She stood, and out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw Hades watch her thoughtfully. “Knowing me, would you say that I would be foolish enough to eat six lone pomegranate seeds?” She laughed. “Why so few? Why that specific number? I am a _goddess,_ Nico di Angelo, I do not even need to eat; I could have gone without food for months, years. Ambrosia and nectar are the only two foods that serve a purpose other than taste. So why would I eat those seeds, unless it was my deliberate choice to do so?”

She came to a stop behind Hades’ chair, and placed her hands on his shoulders. “I am not stupid. My mother is flighty and foolish, although I do not doubt her love for me. But she is, above all else, a mother, and mothers do not always know when to let their children choose their own paths. So I tested her. I ate those six seeds, and taught her compromise. I ate those six seeds, and taught Hades that there can be life in death. I ate those six seeds, Nico, and bought myself my freedom.

“So, no, Will, it is not reversible. To eat the fruit of the Underworld is a binding contract.” She regarded him coolly. “I wonder, what will you do with that?”

Nico couldn’t breathe. Everything felt tight and choked up. His eyes began to ache, and with a hand that felt disconnected from himself, he reached up and saw that he was beginning to cry.

“Hey, Nico, it’s okay!” Will’s eyes were wide, but so was his smile. It made him look a little bit mad, but somehow it made Nico feel better. “It’s okay. It could be worse. At least I’m stuck here with you, right? It’s not like I’m going to die or anything, I’ll just be stuck here for a while. You’ll always know how to find me, now.”

Not going to die or anything…

“Wait…” Nico tentatively reached out, and Will grasped his hand. Will’s hand was still warm, and light, and he still had that funny glow that all Apollo kids had. He was still _alive._ Which… was not at all how Underworld food worked on anyone a) not a god, or b) not otherwise linked to the Underworld already.

His eyes darted up to Persephone. She looked back at him calmly.

“That was a test.”

It could have been a trick of the (non-existent) light, but he thought he saw her smile. “Perhaps.”

“You did that deliberately. That food wasn’t from the Underworld, was it? You just wanted to see what we’d do.”

“What _he_ would do,” Persephone corrected, nodding at Will, who looked incredibly relieved. “There are many people in this world. It is so rare that we find one who will have the right answers to the right questions, even when they don’t know it themselves.”

“Or when they don’t even know the questions,” muttered Will under his breath.

“You could have just asked.”

“I could have.” Here her hands tightened around Hades’ shoulders, and he reached up to clasp one hand in his. “Just like I could have asked my mother to leave home. Same question, different answers.”

There was one point Nico was still stuck on. “But why? Why would you care?”

Her gaze darkened, but not menacingly. More like she was thinking about something he wasn’t privy to, which was understandable because he did _not_ want Persephone knowing his thoughts, either. “Maybe because you are my step-son, and there is family loyalty there.”

Nico couldn’t bring himself to believe that. ‘Family loyalty’ mustn’t have extended to not getting turned into daisies at every other opportunity.

“Or perhaps I just prefer being Persephone to Proserpine,” she continued lightly. That was more likely. “I’m sure your healer partner would understand how debilitating schizophrenia can be.”

Nico and Will shared a look. Will’s was clearly asking for an explanation, as in, _what is this crazy goddess going on about?_ Nico didn’t have a reply. He was kind of asking the same thing.

“You’d better thank Demeter for dinner,” Hades said. He, at least, was slightly more predictable. Nico knew Hades’ limits and while it could just have been the familial relationship,  he felt that he simply knew _Hades_ better. “Give my blessings to Hazel when you see her.”

Nico recognised that as a dismissal, and promptly set the World Record for Fastest Exit From the Underworld, Ever.

“Your parents,” said Will, staggering after the abrupt shadow travel, “are insane.”

“Careful, don’t want to get smited. Smote. Smited.” Nico frowned. “Smote?”

Will laughed, waving cheerfully to one of the security harpies that they’d scared. “Damned if I know. Set on fire? Zombified? Dragged crawling into the depths of hell?”

“That’ll do.”

There was a beat of silence, then, “In all seriousness, I would have been okay with it.”

Nico’s head jerked up to see Will watching him, eyes serious for once. “What?”

“Being stuck down there.” He smiled and put a hand on Nico’s cheek. “It would have been hard, sure, and I might have gone a little bit crazy, but there are worse fates.”

“You’re ridiculous,” he replied fondly, before he pulled Will down and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> You all know how much I love Persephone what did you expect


End file.
